


shooting star

by snowysatoru



Series: fe femslash week 2018 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, fefemslash week day 7: free for all, holding hands under the stars, i love them and i just want them to hold hands and laugh and be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: "Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light'Cause it's time for you to shineBrighter than a shooting starSo shine no matter where you are tonight" - Owl City, "Shooting Star"In which Cynthia pulls Lucina along for an evening stroll, and find themselves amongst the starry sky, a vision that neither of them has seen for a long time. And there may be more things hidden within the stardust.





	shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FE Femslash Week Day 7: Free for All
> 
> -slides in almost 3 months late with starbucks- soooo what'd i miss?
> 
> First of all, I'm VERY sorry that this took a lot longer than what it needed to. Real life kinda got the best of me for a bit for a couple months and drained me of my motivation, but now it's finally done (because I refuse to let things go unfinished)
> 
> I hope you can all forgive me and enjoy ;u;

“LUCINAAAAA!!!!!!” Cynthia shouts, running at full speed.

Lucina hardly has time to register that someone was calling out her name until Cynthia is right in front of her, arms around her waist in a tight hug and the smile on her face all too giddy.

“C-Cynthia,” Lucina breathes, trying to keep her balance so she doesn’t topple over to the ground and bring the other girl with her in the process. “Don’t startle me like that!”

“Sorry, Lucina, I couldn’t help myself!” Cynthia laughs breathlessly, removing herself from Lucina. “I just thought of something I  _ really _ wanted to ask you and I had to find you immediately!”

“Would you mind telling me?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d— ” Cynthia starts.

“If it’s another sparring session, then the answer is no,” Lucina cuts her off. “Go find Owain instead.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you that, Luci!” Cynthia pouts.

“Then what is it?” Lucina asks.

“I was going to get to that if you’d let me!” Cynthia shoots back, a small pout still on her face.

“Then I’m all ears, Cynthia.”

Cynthia takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what her next words were going to be.

_ Don’t mess this up, Cynthia! It’s just Lucina, your friend. You got this!  _ Cynthia tells herself, not wanting to shy away.

“I was wondering if you’d…” Cynthia speaks, her voice quieter than what Lucina was expecting from her. “Would you like to come for a walk with me? There’s something I really wanna tell you, but it’s too embarrassing to say it here around camp.”

“Being embarrassed over something?” Lucina jests. “That doesn’t seem like you, Cynthia.”

“Lucinaaaaa,” Cynthia whines.

“Sorry, Cynthia,” Lucina chuckles. “I couldn’t help myself…”

“So you’ll come with me?”

“Of course, Cynthia. I just need to know when and where you’re gonna take me—” 

Lucina doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence, as Cynthia takes hold of her hand in a firm grip, Cynthia pulling her along while they make a run for it, dashing out of camp and into the forest.

“Right now!” Cynthia shouts from behind her; her grip on Lucina’s hand tightening.

 

~~~

 

After about what feels like far too much running, the two girls make it far enough away from the campsite so no one would be able to see them. When the both of them finally come to a stop, they try to catch their breaths, their legs feeling like gelatin.

“Did we really have to go so far?” Lucina asks in between pants.

“Uh-huh!” Cynthia replies, trying to even out her breathing as well. “I wanted to make sure no one could find interrupt us!”

“But what if—”

“Relax, Lucina! I promise you we won’t run into any Risen around here! Hero’s honor! Now let’s go! I think I know just the perfect spot!”

Lucina is almost skeptical thinking about what the other has in mind, but she continues to follow her, the thought of how warm Cynthia’s hand feels holding hers never leaving her mind.

Lucina and Cynthia continue to travel towards their destination, or so Cynthia says. About ten minutes of walking later and the duo find themselves out of the forest and in an open field; the sky above them clear and not a single cloud in sight, covered in millions of stars, an image that neither of them was ever used to, even after traveling back in time from the future. One Lucina wished would never disappear until morning comes.

“Wellll,” Cynthia’s voice breaks through her train of thought. “What’cha think, Lucina? Isn’t it beautiful?”

“... You’re right, Cynthia,” Lucina agrees, still gazing at the night sky. “I never realized the evening sky could be such a beautiful color. It’s been so long since I’ve seen something like this…”

Lucina was in such awe that she almost didn’t notice her fingers moving to interlace with Cynthia’s, squeezing just the smallest bit tighter. The warmth of the other girl’s hand was just so comforting — much like Cynthia herself — that Lucina couldn’t bring herself to pull her hand away just yet.

“Luci?” Cynthia asks. “You okay? You’re really quiet, like even more than usual.”

“I-I am?”

“Yup! And the grip you have on my hand is really firm too.”

“... Does it bother you? I can let go if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Not at all, Luci! It feels really nice to hold your hand while under the stars! Kinda romantic, don’t you think?”

“Romantic…”

It took a couple seconds to process what both of them had just said and the instant that everything clicked together, Lucina felt her face getting warmer and her cheeks turning cherry red. She covers her face with her free hand to try and hide her blushing face, hoping that Cynthia wouldn’t notice.

“You okay, Lucina?” Cynthia tilts her head to one side, wanting to get a better look of her friend’s face.

“...I'm fine,” Lucina answers, her voice muffled by the hand covering the lower half of her face.

“Hmmm?”

“Cynthia, do you even realize what you were saying just now?”

“About us holding hands under the stars being romantic?”   
  
“Yes!!!” Lucina exclaims, her face getting more flustered with each passing second. “How can you… SAY something like that and not become a stumbling mess? It almost sounds like you’re flirting with me…”

Cynthia goes silent for a moment; worrying Lucina just for a bit before the pegasus knight takes a hold of her Exalt’s other hand — the one covering her face — and interlacing their fingers together. Lucina freezes for a moment, but the small squeeze from Cynthia’s hands calms her down enough to be able to look Cynthia in the eyes, the shorter girl taking a deep breath before speaking her next words carefully.

“And what if I  _ was  _ flirting with you?” Cynthia asks softly.

“W-Well… Y-You’re a better flirt than Inigo by far,” Lucina chuckles weakly as if it were calm her nerves.

“I’m not sure whether I’m touched or insulted.” Cythnia deadpans.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Lucina giggles, amused by Cynthia’s pouty expression.

“You’re lucky I love you bunches, Lucina,” Cynthia confesses.

“And I’m very happy that I love you too,” Lucina responds, leaning in so her forehead is touching Cynthia’s. “Even with something as dim as our world, you were always a warm and bright presence when we needed it most.”

“I could say the same about you, Lucina,” Cynthia replies. “I’ve always admired you, even before our world went to ruin. No matter how hard and depressing things got back there, you’ve always managed to stay strong through it all…”

“Cynthia…”

“I guess that admiration turned into something more, didn’t it?” Cynthia finishes, letting out a quiet fit of laughter.

“I suppose that’s one way of putting it…” Lucina says.

Cynthia’s answer was more quiet laughter, before letting go of Lucina’s hands and instead choosing to wrap them around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Lucina lets out a startled gasp of surprise from the sudden movement, but she gets over it and moves to wind them around Cynthia’s waist, reciprocating the display of affection.

Neither of them spoke a word, deciding to enjoy the warmth of each other’s embrace in peace, the millions of stars their only audience.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you wanna find me elsewhere, i'm on twitter @snowysatoru!


End file.
